


The Breaking Point

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficmas 2019, Major character death - Freeform, Prayer, Season 5 AU type thing, Season 5 divergent, Secret Relationships, St Michael's Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: What would make an archangel feel like he has nothing to lose?Take away the person they love most
Relationships: Michael/Ruby (Supernatural)
Series: Ficmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS, WE KNOW THAT THIS HAPPENS UP UNTIL JAN 6
> 
> This is for the wonderful @talkmagically, who I know loves this pairing and angst

_ Sancte Michael Archangele _

Michael paused in his task as he listened to the obvious prayer. He’s heard it so many times since it’s creation, and he’ll hear it forever more. So he listened to the tone of the prayer. The woman giving the prayer- for he could tell that it was a woman- sounded… well, for a lack of a better work, weak. 

The thing was, he  _ knew  _ that voice. But he couldn’t tell  _ who  _ it was. 

_ Defende nos in proelio.  _

The voice was getting weaker, but now Michael knew who it was, knew who it was invoking his name in such a powerful way. 

“Ruby,” he whispered softly, standing. He could now feel her pain, her agony, her slow approaching death through the bond that they shared. “Oh beautiful.” 

And there was  _ nothing  _ that he could do about it. Nothing. He couldn’t save her. It was angels doing it, angels who were murdering her, and it wouldn’t do either of them any good for him to plead for her life to be spared. Hell, if he did, at that point, he might as well tattoo  _ TRAITOR  _ across his forehead. 

_ Contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium _

This was hurting her, Michael knew that. Demons  _ couldn’t  _ pray to either Father or the Heavenly Host without some pain, and in many cases, death. This could be literally killing her, a mid-level demon praying to the St. Michael, but there was a reason that Ruby was doing this. 

It was her way, in her final moments alive, to tell him that she loved and and to give her final farewell to him. 

_ Imperet illi Deus supplices deprecamur _

Michael’s eyes filled with tears, his fingers moving slightly over the raised mark in his skin, a sleek cat’s head. Her mark on him. His mark was on her as well, an eagle in flight. It was their own bonding ritual, creating the bond that he could feel her pain during right now. He didn’t dare to give her too much strength through it. He didn’t want to be detected. 

_ Tuque, Princeps militiae caelestis  _

“Don’t leave me, gemstone,” he whispered softly. He sniffled. “This fight is meaningless without you.” 

He doubted that she could hear him. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when he could still feel her. She was growing so much weaker. 

He just wanted Ruby to live. He wanted her to have a miraculous recovery, smite her captors, and reunite with him. He wanted that so badly, even though he knew he couldn’t. 

_ Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos _

He needed to hear the last two lines and the ‘amen’. That’s all he needed. Only a handful or two of words, and she could die.  _ Just two more lines and an ‘amen’, gemstone,  _ he gently nudged at her, pushing his thoughts towards her.  _ Please, baby, I need to hear them. Don’t leave me hanging.  _

He waited. And waited. And he continued to wait. When impatience finally got the best of him, he pushed along the bond. 

There was no bond. There was nothing. And he knew what that meant. 

With this revelation, Michael let loose a cry of mourning as he transcended into an Archangel who now had absolutely  _ nothing  _ to lose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
